Oscillators are used in a range of applications from reference clocks and frequency references, to distance measurements (e.g., RADAR) and radio technologies. An oscillator is a device that provides an AC output signal at a given frequency in response to an input DC power. Once powered, a self-sustained oscillator continues to oscillate until the power is removed. A resonating system with a positive feedback is typically used to make a self-sustained oscillator. A resonating stage with a positive feedback creates a nonlinear system which maintains oscillations at a given frequency (ω0) and given amplitude (Aosc).
There is a need for improved electromechanical oscillators, parametric oscillators, and torsional resonators.